The filling of consumables from a container into a receptacle is of particular importance in electrographic printing devices. Given this use case, it is necessary to continually introduce toner as a consumable into at least one data stream as a receptacle. The function of such a printing device is known from WO 00/19278, for example. The addition of toner into the developer stations is likewise described there; WO 00/19278 is expressly referenced, and its content is additionally incorporated into the disclosure. It is described how a container with toner can be connected with a developer station in order to fill new toner into the developer station. It is additionally described how the content of the container for the toner can, for example, be recorded in a transponder in order to ensure that only the correct toner is filled into the developer station. The toner transport connection between the developer station and the toner container is established via a toner transport channel on which an electrical coding conductor is permanently arranged, via which an electrical connection exists between the toner container and the developer station. Via this coding conductor it can be ensured that the toner transport channel is connected to the associated developer station and the correct toner container.
A toner reservoir with which toner can be securely transported and from which toner can be filled into a developer station is described in DE 10 2004 039 678.